


О якудза-пацифистах и пользе союзов

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO, V6
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu





	О якудза-пацифистах и пользе союзов

\- Надо что-то менять, - устало сообщил Лидер, глава небольшого местного клана якудза.

Никто из оставшихся четверых членов семьи уже не помнил настоящего имени их главаря, но это было и не важно. А важно было то, что Лидер стар и уважаем. И хоть клан его был лишь «один из» и не принадлежал ни к одной, даже самой дальней, ветви правящего клана, поговаривали, что Лидер известен даже там, наверху. И что - но это были совсем уж невероятные слухи — однажды он разговаривал с самим главой клана Кондо! Однако даже это не помогло удержать многих братьев в стремительно беднеющем клане. Поэтому в итоге их осталось всего пятеро. И звались они Токийские Тигры.

\- Хватит жертв и насилия! - Лидер окинул суровым взглядом свой клан. Точнее, его остатки. - Отныне наша политика будет связана с мирным решением проблем.

\- Что он сказал? - шёпотом поинтересовался один из братьев, Нагасе Томоя, у своего соседа - Мабо. Однако его шёпот был не тише нижних регистров органа, поэтому вполне естественно, что за Мабо ответил Лидер.

\- Это значит, что с этого дня вы будете решать дела клана исключительно мирным путём. Без крови и синяков. Ясно? А теперь марш на работу!

Три «Да, Лидер!» и одно «ЭЭЭЭЭ?!» громыхнуло на всю просторную гостиную.

Через неделю, когда поводы отлынивать от работы закончились и фантазия перебрала уже все возможные варианты отговорок от «никого не было дома» до «засмотрелся на сакуру», Нагасе всё-таки решился выйти из дома и опробовать новый оригинальный способ добычи долгов, предложенный Лидером.

Первым клиентом был некто Мияке Кен, задолжавший клану двадцать тысяч иен. Одному Лидеру известно, зачем и сколько изначально он брал, как потратил и почему остался должен всего двадцать тысяч. От Нагасе требовалось лишь одно — получить эти деньги.

Найти дом не составило труда — направление мог указать любой местный, что нисколько не насторожило Томою. Мияке-сан жил в небольшом двухэтажном домике, огороженном красивой, но хлипкой деревянной оградой. Калитка была распахнута, сад ухожен. Смахивало на райское местечко, тщательно оберегаемое заботливой женой, хотя женского духа он здесь не почуял.

Окончательно решив, что план придумается сам, Нагасе позвонил в дверь. Дверь открыл молодой человек лет... Нагасе не рискнул предположить, сколько этому парню лет, но выглядел он действительно молодо.

\- Йо! - начал было Томоя, но тут же осёкся. - Ээээ... То есть... Простите... - Слова давались с большим трудом. Нагасе внезапно почувствовал, как в голове шевелятся мысли. - Здесь проживает Мияке Кен-сан?

\- Он перед вами, - сообщил молодой человек и сладко улыбнулся. - У вас дело? Проходите.

Нагасе отказался от приглашения, одновременно пытаясь сообразить, как можно вежливо, но настойчиво потребовать денег.

\- Это... Ну, в общем, я из клана Токийские Тигры. Думаю, вы должны нам двадцать тысяч иен. Так-то.

\- Токийские Тигры? - на мгновение задумался Мияке, чуть нахмурившись, что делало его похожим на ребёнка, который вот-вот расплачется. - А, помню-помню. Да. Мне очень жаль, но в этом месяце возникли небольшие трудности, и я не смогу выплатить вам долг, но в следующем месяце — обязательно! Клянусь вам, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы рассчитаться с вашим кланом! Простите.

Напоследок молодой человек улыбнулся обезоруживающей невинной улыбкой и слегка поклонился.

\- Ааа... - растерянно протянул Томоя. - Ничего-ничего. Зайду к вам через месяц, не переживайте. Простите, что побеспокоил. Да.

Мияке облегчённо вздохнул и ещё раз извинился.

Нагасе уже вышел за ворота, когда его внезапно окликнул хозяин дома. Томоя обернулся. Молодой человек летел к нему на всех парах и казался немного обеспокоенным.

\- Якудза-сан! Не могли бы Вы одолжить мне тысячу иен? Очень прошу вас! Денег совсем нет... Даже на дорогу до работы.

\- Эээ... Конечно. Сейчас.

Пока Нагасе рылся в кошельке, Мияке сиял от счастья и всё благодарил и благодарил своего спасителя.

\- До встречи через месяц, якудза-сан! - пролепетал на прощание Кен и крепко обнял грудь Нагасе — выше он просто-напросто не дотянулся.

Через два часа, выслушав лекцию о собственной некомпетентности, Томоя вновь направлялся к дому Мияке-сана. Злой и оскорблённый. Его, Нагасе Томою, провели, как пятилетнего ребёнка! И как! Не с помощью суперхитрого плана и гениальных уловок, а одной лишь улыбкой! Кажется, этот бесёнок даже не понял, что произошло. Впрочем, как и сам Томоя до тех пор, пока мудрый Лидер не устроил ему головомойку.

Пыхтя, как паровоз, Нагасе прошёл сквозь знакомые уже воротца, оставив после себя лишь щепки, он был в настоящем гневе. Но тут, как это с ним обычно случалось, его посетила неожиданная мысль.

\- О, якудза-сан? - растерянно пробормотал Мияке, когда открыл дверь. Взгляд его на секунду упал на остатки ворот. - Вы что-то забыли?

Нагасе отчаянно пытался держать себя в руках.

\- Послушай-ка. У меня к тебе есть предложение... Ты помогаешь мне с работой, а я прощаю тебе долг. Идёт?

\- Какого рода работа?

\- Очень простая. Всё, что тебе нужно делать — это улыбаться и говорить «пожалуйста».

***

\- Слушай, - вспомнил Нагасе, выходя следом за новым напарником из дома очередного рассчитавшегося должника. - Давно хотел спросить. Сколько тебе лет?

\- Тридцать, а что?

\- Ооо... ЭЭЭЭЭЭЭ?!


End file.
